Cuestión de apellidos
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado que apellido te quedaría mejor? Goenji x Fubuki


**Hoolaaa, que tal? ^-^ Tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí pero... no tenía nada de tiempo, con tantos exámenes u.u, pero no abandonaré mis fics, lo tengo clarísimo!**

**Últimamente estoy un poco depre y no es solo por los exámenes sino porque... GOENJI ES EL MANO DE INAZUMA ELEVEN GO? PORQUE? T-T Y el señorito queriendo que le llamen Ishido Shuuji... pues el nombre es horrible, que lo sepa! ¬¬ Kyaaa, Fubuki es tan sexy con 24 años, no lo puedo creer! *-***

**Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ahora que me desahogué os dejo con este one-shot un poco (bastante XD) raro.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el día en que sea así es porque me aprendí a la perfección japonés gracias a Aphrodi (?) Pero como Afuro Terumi es un personaje de ficción (no, porque? T-T), mejor sigo soñando.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cuestión de apellidos<span>**

—¿Pensasteis en que apellido os podía quedar mejor? —preguntó Midorikawa mirando a sus amigos. Shirou, Kazemaru y Tachimukai lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par… ¿qué había dicho?

—¿Eh?

—Vamos Kazemaru, ¿no me digas que nunca pensaste en que apellido podría quedarte bien? —dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Qué me dices de Endo Ichirouta? ¿No suena genial en tu opinión?

El peli azul se sonrojó al máximo y después gritó con vergüenza:

—¡Cierra el pico!

—Chicos —llamó Tachimukai con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota resbalando por su cabeza—, estamos llamando la atención.

Tanto Midorikawa como Kazemaru miraron hacia los lados y vio como la gente de la heladería en que se encontraban los miraba fijamente y cuchicheando entre ellos.

—Mierda… es tu culpa Midorikawa.

—¿Y yo que hice? ¡Tan solo estaba exponiendo una idea!

—¿"Exponiendo"? ¿Desde cuándo utilizas ese tipo de palabras? —preguntó Shirou sorprendido. El peli verde puso una sonrisa orgullosa y soltó:

—Estoy inculturizándome…

—¿Cómo? ¡Esa palabra ni siquiera existe! —gritó Kazemaru señalándolo. Tachimukai suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza encima de la mesa que tenía delante, sus amigos cada día estaban más y más locos.

Shirou sonrió al ver la reacción de su amigo más pequeño y observó a Kazemaru y a Midorikawa que estaban discutiendo al mismo tiempo que el peli verde seguía comiendo su helado.

—_Midorikawa parece que puede hacer dos cosas a la vez si eso implica que una de ellas es comer helado _—pensó Shirou con una gota en la cabeza, pero después se puso serio y pensó en las palabras de su amigo peli verde—_. ¿El apellido que me quedaría mejor? La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado…_

—¿Lo ves? Te gusta cómo te queda el apellido Endo —dijo Midorikawa pícaramente. Kazemaru solo pudo sonrojarse y gritó:

—¿Ah sí? Pues a ti te queda el apellido Kiyama que ni pintado…

Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas de Ryuuji y tartamudeó:

—Ca-Ca-Cállate… ¡no sabes lo que dices! ¿Cómo va a quedarme bien Kiyama? ¿Kiyama Ryuuji? Suena… genial…

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de los presentes al ver como aparecían estrellitas en los ojos de Midorikawa y quedaba perdido en su mundo, a saber en qué estaría pensando.

—¿Vosotros no decís nada? —preguntó el peli verde cuando salió de su mundo y le daba otra cucharada al helado. Tachimukai y Shirou se miraron y después negaron con una gota en la cabeza, no quería tener nada que ver en las raras ideas de Midorikawa.

—Vamos a ver… ¡Ah, lo tengo! ¡Tsunami Yuuki! ¡Queda genial!—exclamó el peli verde poniendo una sonrisa orgullosa. El castaño se ruborizó y gritó:

—¡Cómo va a quedarme bien ese apellido!

—Pues yo creo que te queda muy lindo —comentó Kazemaru al oír como sonaba. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Shirou y susurró:

—Kazemaru… no le ayudes.

—Pero si le queda genial —apoyó el de ojos negros mirando al pequeño portero—. Seguro que Tsunami se emocionaría si oyera algo así…

Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas de Yuuki y bajó la cabeza con bastante vergüenza. El peli plata se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

—Yo mejor me voy… si no vuelva ahora seguro que Atsuya se pone después insoportable…

—Oh bueno… adiós —se despido Midorikawa. Tachimukai y Kazemaru imitaron al peli verde y se despidieron de Fubuki.

Este salió de la heladería y echó una pequeña y casi imperceptible carcajada al recordar de qué hablaban sus amigos. Realmente Midorikawa tenía cada idea… pero…

—¿Qué apellido me podría a mí quedar mejor?

El peli plata ajustó su bufanda y se frotó las manos antes de meterlas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, realmente hacía un montón de frío, no entendía cómo es que Midorikawa podía comer helado con un tiempo así.

—¿Shirou? —preguntó una voz muy conocida para el peli plata. El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a Goenji acercándose a él.

—¿Eh? ¡Hola Goenji-kun! —saludó con una sonrisa, pero después se sorprendido y se preguntó a sí mismo—_. Un momento… ¿Goenji? Ese apellido…_

—Sí… fui a hacer unos recados. ¿Tú también saliste?

—Fui con Kazemaru, Tachimukai y Midorikawa a una heladería.

—¿Heladería? —preguntó el peliblanco con una expresión de frío—. ¿Con el frío que hace?

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Midorikawa… ¡dónde haya helado no importa el tiempo que haga! —exclamó el peli plata soltando una suave carcajada haciendo que Shuuya lo mirara con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Queda en la misma dirección —se ofreció el de ojos marrones, haciendo que Fubuki aceptara con una sonrisa.

Ambos iban caminando en dirección a casa de Shirou por las nevadas calles de Inazuma Town hablando de cosas triviales.

—¿Apellidos? —preguntó Shuuya extrañado. Shirou asintió y contestó:

—Sí… Midorikawa de repente soltó que apellido creíamos que nos quedaría mejor.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del peliblanco y pensó con una sonrisa:

—_Ese chico cada día saca una idea más rara que la anterior…_

—Aunque no pude evitar que me quedara pensando en eso —reconoció el peli plata mirando hacia el cielo, que parecía que empezaba a nevar. El delantero lo miró sorprendido y preguntó:

—¿En serio?

Fubuki asintió y miró hacia su compañero con una sonrisa tranquila, haciendo que el peliblanco se ruborizara levemente.

—Hay un apellido que creo que me va como anillo al dedo.

—¿Cuál?

Shirou se movió para quedar cara a cara con su compañero y soltó levemente ruborizado:

—Goenji Shirou… ¿no crees que suena genial?

Goenji se sonrojó al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar perderse en los labios del peli plata, que estaban entreabiertos, que rápidamente se lanzó a probar. Shirou se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Shuuya presionando contra los suyos. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese contacto algo violento… pero muy placentero.

El delantero agarró al defensa por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, al mismo tiempo que Shirou ponía una mano sobre la nuca de Shuuya y otra mano sobre su hombro. El beso no cambiaba de intensidad, era uno suave y sencillo, que no tenía nada de intenso. Tan solo era un contacto en los que ambos sentían la calidez y la suavidad de los labios de otro, deseando cada vez más.

Goenji lamió los labios de su compañero para que le dejara introducir su lengua en su boca, haciendo que Shirou la abriera muy ruborizado. Ambas lenguas chocaron y se rozaron entre sí, luchando por mantener el control la una sobre la otra. Los dos se separaron poco después haciendo que se miraran algo agitados.

—Sí… —murmuró Goenji con una sonrisa provocativa, Shirou lo miró entre extrañado y ruborizado al ver esa sonrisa—… creo que ese apellido te va genial.

Nada más acabar de decir eso, Shuuya se lanzó a besar de nuevo los labios de su chico, quién no puso ni la más mínima resistencia.

**MINI-EXTRA**

Shirou entró en su casa con una gran sonrisa en su cara, al parecer nada podría estropearle ese día.

—¿Shirou? ¿Cómo es que vienes tan tarde? —preguntó Atsuya saliendo del salón—. Además, ¡ya empezó a nevar!

—Ay Atsuya… ¡qué bonita es la vida! ¿Te fijaste? —preguntó Shirou mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa. El pelirrosa lo miró extrañado y una gota resbaló por su cabeza.

—¿Shirou? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios del mayor de los Fubuki y soltó:

—¿Pensante en qué apellido te quedaría mejor Atsuya?

El menor abrió los ojos impresionado mientras la gota que tenía en su cabeza se hacía más grande. Miró a su hermano como un bicho raro y solo pudo articular:

—¿E-Eh?

—Yo creo que hay uno que te quedaría genial —susurró Shirou mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, dejando a su hermano pequeño abajo—… Terumi Atsuya. Suena bien ¿verdad?

Un gran sonrojo cubrió con rapidez las mejillas del pequeño y gritó con vergüenza:

—¡¿Por qué metes a Afuro en esto? Además, ¡¿a qué demonios viene esa pregunta tan rara?

Sin embargo, Shirou solo cerró la puerta de su cuarto dejando a Atsuya allí de pie, sin su tan preciada respuesta.

—_¡Qué chorrada! ¿Terumi Atsuya? Ah… pues… no suena tan mal… _—pensó el pelirrosa levemente ruborizado y con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, principalmente no tenía pensando en poner ese pequeño extra, pero realmente amo la pareja de Afuro x Atsuya (gracias a Pau-Chan Espitia, que me pegó esa pareja con su fic de "Universidad Inazuma").<strong>

**Sé que es un poco raro pero... ¿quién no pensó alguna vez que apellido de los chicos de Inazuma le quedaba mejor? Personalmente creo que me queda bien el apellido de Midorikawa XD (Midorikawa Saya... suena genial! *-*)**

**Bueno, ya dejo mis paridas XD, espero que os haya gustado!**

**¿Reviews?**

**P.D: Tengo casi lista la conti de "Para llegar a tu corazón", tan solo esperadla. ¿Sí? Sayo!**


End file.
